


Mornings just like ours

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little, All parts happen within one timeline, Crying, Day One, Domestic, Fluff, Future, Kissing, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Makkachin is best doggo in the world, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, Vitya you screw up, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Mornings in St. Petersburg tend to be surprising for many reasons - sometimes it's because coffee itself comes to the bed, sometimes because the beloved dog pretend to be a blanket, and sometimes emotions are too great to bear it alone...





	Mornings just like ours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wanting to look at this fanfiction and I want to apologize you for my English - this is not my native language, although of course I try to write as best as I can. I hope that it will not get in the way of having a lot of fun from reading.

***

Clap, clap. Quiet steps of bare feet and a quick trot of soft, animal paws came from a corridor, slowly approaching to the short end. Moments later, there was a muffled, accurate hit. Someone's knee inserted into a crack, opened a closed door, and then a dog's head along with other shaggy parts entered to the bedroom. After that a bitter aroma of morning filled all the room, accompanying Victor and Makkachin, who had been wandering around the apartment for about an hour. The man and his pet walked through the room, heading directly to the bed, where the last member of their small family was lying... or rather sleeping.

Double tap. Cups of drink safely rested on the bedside table, and an amused gasp hinted that someone here just laughed at the sight of some dark, disheveled hair. Oh, right. Victor probably was comparing his head to a charming black hole that was ready to suck in every awakened daredevil who had dared to come closer to the bed. And - in fact - Yuuri would like to take Victor back under warm covers so that he could hug him at least the last legendary 'five minutes'.

If only he had any strength to raise his hands, of course.

But despite this deadly threat, the mattress bent under the weight of Victor's body, and right after that Makkachin joined and climbed onto the bed. The poodle came closer and brushed with his wet nose a cheek of drowsy man, but when there was no reaction, he laid on the bedclothes and put his mouth on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri smiled and slowly parted his eyelids, concluding that he was observed by two pairs of eyes: one black as coals, the other blue as sky behind the wide opened window.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." Victor, leaning on hand, leaned close enough that short-sighted Katsuki could see him in all of his handsome glory. Silver bangs almost touched Yuuri's forehead, and his lips bowed in an announcement of heart-shaped smile. "You buried in bed like a badger in a burrow. Is there any chance to lure you out of there?"

But Yuuri did not answer. He pulled out one hand and touched Victor's cheek with his fingertips. It was his own way of greeting. Silent and spontaneous, as if he wanted to steal at least a few seconds of precious laziness.

"You can at least try to persuade me to cooperate," he suggested, and Victor raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, barely 'try'? What are unclear demands. Maybe I'm not dealing with a badger at all, but with some Japanese god of bedding." Victor approached Yuuri a little, until their noses touched. "In that case, should I bow down to you? Or is it better to sacrifice some people? For example... myself?"

"Maybe next time." Yuuri raised slightly on his elbows and finished the greeting with a kiss. "Coffee is enough for now."

"You are really merciful. Definitely too merciful." Victor straightened up, then reached for the prepared drink. "Coming right up."

Katsuki sat down, accepting the cup with a matrioshka from Victor's hands. A strong, pleasantly bitter smell reached Yuuri's nose, brightening his mind so much that the thirsty man, without further thought, clung his mouth to the edge of cup and took the first solid sip of infusion. Then, there was a long whisper of satisfaction. Oh yes, the coffee was really delicious. A real katsudon out of ten.

"It tastes that good?" Victor asked for certainty. The Russian grabbed his cup and also began to sip his coffee, more for the company than for the need to arouse.

"Mhm. As if Buddha, in a state of nirvana, passed with bare feet through my esophagus," confessed Yuuri, half-poetically, half-jokingly, closing his eyes to enjoy warmth enveloping his stomach.

"But was Buddha not this guy who was overweight?" Victor said with a laugh. "Is that for sure a good feeling?"

"Very good," Yuuri nodded, and took another sip for confirmation. "You've learned to make really great coffee."

"Or rather you're used to drinking the nasty one," pointed out Victor, who, despite his no less bitter words than the coffee, hid his proud smile behind the edge of his own polka dot cup.

Yuuri did not answer, just shook his head gently, giving a silent reprimand to his fiancé. After a while, he drank a few small sips more, took a deep breath and stared at the window, behind which stretched a patch of blue sky. Quiet, warm, pleasant. The break between seasons went its slightly casual pace, giving them time to enjoy common mornings and moments of forgetfulness in evenings. Everything's the same, a little boring, a little predictable, and yet every sound and view brought something new. Sometimes disappointing, sometimes painful, but most often it was something amazing and related to this one beloved man. If only it could last and last...

"I should get up, right?" Yuuri sighed, setting aside his almost empty cup. Victor did not even have to answer that question. "It was fun while it lasted... Give me a second. I'll take glasses and I'm going to make us some brea..."

"Wait," Victor said quietly.

Before Katsuki found out what he was about to wait for, a fuzzy shape loomed in front of his face, and then a familiar weight ended on his ears. Suddenly, the world took on harsher colors and clearer contours as Victor gently slipped glasses on Yuuri's nose. Makkachin wagged his tail, expressing typically dog's approval at the sight of everything that was associated with his owners, while Victor's face lit up with happiness when he saw that the wrinkle on fiancé’s forehead was evened out, and his amber eyes could open to full width.

"And... perfect," Victor nodded and flashed his teeth, sincerely pleased with the effect. "Now you are even more beautiful."

"You didn't have to," Yuuri answered with flush on his cheeks, adjusting the glasses. "It's more than enough if you bring me coffee to bed, or I’ll be an invalid..."

"But it's not a problem." Victor touched the top of Yuuri's head with his lips, stood up, gathered empty mugs from the table, and showed his beloved a restorative smile. "I always want to help you. It's my greatest pleasure."

Yuuri froze. Victor, covered with the light of morning, looked so bright, so radiant and gentle as if he belonged to the other, sleepy world. The man just stood with two cups in hands, dressed in a loose white shirt over his shoulders and short, dark boxer shorts. But this, what shook Yuuri the most, was not the view. Those were words. Just one.

Always. So first thing he could see every day was smiling Victor, who will carefully touch his face. Always. He could count on his support and care, regardless of whether it will be about injuries, illnesses, important problems or the most ordinary glasses. Always. This simple assurance, behind which there was no hint of compliment, no wit or allusion, was the sincerest promise of living together.

Always. Victor just wanted to be with him forever.

"Yuuri?" Long silence alerted Victor, so before he get out of the bedroom, he had looked behind just in case. And at that moment, when Victor's eyes came across shiny, wet eyes of his fiancé, he already knew. "Oh, Yuuri..."

Victor hurriedly put mugs down on a dresser and returned back to the bed, taking his stunned darling into his arms. Katsuki could not help about lump in his throat, so he put his nose out of joint and just cuddled up to Victor. Yes, just like that… Nothing else mattered…

After a few moments Makkachin, lying on the mattress, cocked his head curiously, spontaneously whipping his tail from side to side, until he got up and moved closer to owners, shyly poking Yuuri's hand. It was like a tiny alert, which woke him up. Oh, right, the atmosphere was really nice, homey and romantic just a while ago, but now because of his twisted thoughts he worried them both. He had to get himself together. Yuuri loosened his grip, letting Victor know that the worst was over, and then he moved away from his arms. In return, he reached out and sniffed his running nose, began to stroke the poodle behind his ears to thank him for his support.

"Is everything alright?" Victor asked, still holding his hands on Yuuri's forearms. He nodded in response. "Is it because of something I said?"

"No. Not exactly." Yuuri did not know what caused that tears suddenly began to flow out of his eyes, but he claimed that it was not important. Not enough to let Victor worry about it. "I’m sorry, it was just... Kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. It's okay."

"I forgot that in the morning you can be a little bit more emotional than usual." Victor raised his hands, took the fiancé's face in them, and began gently stroking red cheeks with his thumbs. "So? Maybe I'll make breakfast today? In that case... What Buddhist could I serve you that will suit to my fantastic coffee?"

Katsuki wanted to be serious, really, he wanted to discuss his little problems of the first world, but it was simply impossible with Victor. A light laughter snatched from the Yuuri's breast like an salvo in honor of Victor's humor. That's what he loved him for.

"I won't tell you, because you would like to put it into my diet for good. And yet I know that I gained weight when we were at home," Yuuri confessed and smiled cautiously. "But I would love to eat the most ordinary sandwiches. And you know what? They can even be with tomato. In the shape of hearts."

Victor accepted the order with a short, tender embrace, then grabbed Yuuri by his hand and pulled him out of bed. In much better mood, skaters left the room together, leaving behind the Makkachin, lying like some furry carpet, and forgetting about cups, still standing on the dresser.

Clap, clap, clap. Two pairs of bare feet crossed the living room, stepped into cool tiles in the kitchen, and stopped at the kitchen counter next to the fridge. Clap, clap. Pair of legs approached to the other one and, just after the tap meaning that someone took out plates from the cupboard, there was an almost inaudible whisper and wet sound. Something like a kiss in thanks for served glasses and shared life.

Shared forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
